ItaSasu: No One But You
by Crystallinee
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke celebrate a romantic evening together. Shonen ai/ boyxboy love. Bromance. ItaSasu.


**Author's Note**:  
>This is an extended version of my original ItaSasu moment, originally found in my story "Never Let Me Go". But here Itachi is 20 and Sasuke is 14.<p>

**Warning: If you can't stand ItaSasu, boyxboy or incest, don't read this! It's not yaoi, but shonen ai. You've been warned :) **

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared at his nii-san. What was he doing?<p>

His handsome brother turned around with an amused smirk on his lips, saw his yearning gaze. "What are you thinking about, otouto?"  
>Sasuke blushed a little. "You, of course, nii-san. But I wondered why you're wearing those clothes." His nii-san was changing.<p>

His brother turned from the closet. He smirked, made a sign that Sasuke would come up to him. Sasuke did, and got a minor surprise when Itachi started to pull off his shirt.

"What are you doing, nii-san?" he asked curiously. But he didn't resist, he liked to be dressed by his older brother. Itachi bent down to whisper in his ear: "Nii-san thought that we'd go out tonight, you and I. So change your clothes, pretty otouto."

Sasuke could not help it, he felt his cheeks begin to heat. Itachi stroked his hot cheek, smirked knowingly. "Or we could stay here tonight if you rather want to."

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Sasuke asked in an attempt to sound light-hearted. But Itachi wasn't fooled; he could feel his brother's pounding heart.

"If you want it that way." He placed several kisses on Sasuke's face, let his tongue slip ut and gently lick his skin.

The two brothers were no ordinary siblings; the truth was that they were deeply in love. Sasuke and Itachi was now living in an apartment in Konoha, just the two of them. They had been joined a few months ago, after Itachi had saved him from Orochimaru.

Sasuke wanted more, stretched up, let his lips brush against Itachi's. It might seem strange that the two of them was a couple, but their love was so strong that it extended beyond anything. There was so much more in their life now, for them.

Sasuke loved his nii-san, to always have him there to protect him and love him. Itachi was all he could ever wish for, not just a big brother; he was also his best friend, and the person he loved with all his heart. Itachi felt the same way, Sasuke was all he needed, everything he asked for.

They would always have each other.

"Sasuke," Itachi whispered against Sasukes lips, suddenly sligtly trembling in his attempts to resist the impulse to take Sasuke, right here and now.

"I can't be loved," he continued, let his hands sweep down his little brother's stomach, sent shivers through him. Both brothers had now forgotten the fact that they were going out tonight. Sasukes shirt lay forgotten on the floor.

Sasuke looked up. "What do you mean, nii-san?"

The weasel smiled wryly, his black eyes gleamed. "That's right, otouto. I can't be loved ... " He lifted Sasuke up bridal style and carried him back, placed him gently on their double bed.

"By no one but you..."

Sasuke stretched eagerly up and pulled his nii-san down to sit next to him. Itachi gently placed his hands on Sasuke's waist and pulled him closer to himself. He was hopelessly in love with his beautiful otouto.

They both leaned eagerly forward, smiled as their foreheads gently collided. They stared at each other for a moment, drank in each other's perfection.

"I would do anything for you, Sasuke. "

Sasuke smiled. "The same goes for me," he replied but was interrupted by Itachi who caught his lips in a soft but firm kiss. Sasuke felt tingles of pleasure through his whole body, when his nii-san's hot tounge explored his mouth. He pressed eagerly closer to Itachi, gripped with damp hands in his black, beautiful hair.

They kissed each other enthusiastically, lost thought of everything else. Sasuke was in heaven, only his nii-san's kisses could make him feel like this. His skin felt electric, reacted in every touch with Itachi's. A burning sensation, deep underneath their skin.

It was true, Itachi could only be loved by Sasuke, because no one loved Sasuke like he did and no one loved him like Sasuke. They had a unbreakable bond, so strong.

Itachi moaned softly into the kiss, trying to maintain his self-control - they had actually reserved a table.  
>They pulled apart to catch their breath, and Sasuke pressed his body against Itachi's, placed his head under his chin and heard that Itachi was as breathless as he.<p>

The sound of Itachi's wild heartbeats was rarely beautiful, and his heavy breathing was turning Sasuke on. He wrapped his arms around his nii-san's neck, pulled himself up to see into his eyes, oh his amazing, gorgeous eyes...  
>Their bodies reacted strongly to the close body contact and Sasuke leaned forward to once again taste Itachi's sweet lips. The taste was nearly addicting.<p>

Itachi was thinking the same, sucking gently on his brother's bottom lip as he over and over again adored every inch of Sasuke. The kisses became more intense again, tounge against tounge, Sasuke closed his eyes blissfully and pressed against his brother, enjoyed the feeling of their lips together.

Suddenly Itachi pulled apart.

"We are in a hurry, Sasuke," he said, smiled tenderly. Sasuke pouted. "Nii-san..."  
>His brother smiled and poked his forehead. "Get dressed, love."<p>

Itachi was stylishly dressed in black pants, a black T-shirt that tightened around his muscular chest, a dark leather jacket over it and he had his hair in a loose ponytail as he used to.  
>Sasuke wanted to match his brother, although he knew he could never achieve Itachi's beauty and handsomeness, and dressed like.<p>

~xxxxxxxxxxx~

"Where are we going, nii-san?" Sasuke asked when he accompanied his nii-san through the streets. Itachi smiled mysteriously and took his little brother's hand. "You'll soon see."

Sasuke felt his heart beat hard and irregularly when he followed Itachi into a small, cozy lit restaurant. To his surprise, they didn't stop, they went on to a large function room inside the building. A soft, quiet melody filled the room. Sasuke gaped. It was so... perfect.

"I invited some friends from Akatsuki, " Itachi said casually, put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders affectionately and gestured toward the people who danced at the end of the room.

All he saw in the dim lightning, including a few tables and balloons, was an entangled creature dressed in a red and black cloak, with a blond and a red head tightly together. Sasuke had seen them before; they must be Deidara and Sasori.

"Hidan and Kakuzu were unable to come, they were 'busy'."  
>Sasukes cheeks adopted a light red color when certain thoughts floated into his mind. Itachi smiled, he just wanted to kiss his brother's beautiful face again and again.<p>

"It's probably time for smooching", he said, however, and his little brother blushed even more.  
>Sasuke threw himself into his nii-san's arms, clung tightly to him. Itachi looked down at him with tenderness and hugged him. But his expression quickly changed to something else when Sasuke innocently placed his knee between his legs.<p>

~xxxxxxxxxx~

"What are you waiting for?" Sasuke said, wore a challenging and expressive smile, gave his brother a knowing glance. "Come on, nii-san."  
>It was late at night; they had just arrived home from a long, wonderful night out with dance and a romantic dinner. They loved to spend time in that way - in <em>every<em> way, actually.

Itachi found himself moving toward Sasuke, who eagerly bared his neck. Itachi entwined his body with his own, began to suck on that little special point of Sasuke's neck, heard him moan softly as his teeth pierced his skin.

"Whatever you desire, nii-san, just do it," Sasuke said with his eyes half closed.  
>They didn't look at each other in that moment, but it wasn't necessary. The love was thick in the air around them, mixed with other feelings...<p>

A rush through their bodies, and the two brothers collapsed on the bed, stunned.

"Nii-san ..." Sasuke whispered, ecstatic and shaky, against Itachi's neck, kept the body contact.

He soon found himself lying on his back on the bed while Itachi leaned over him, unrestrained love, lust and affection in his eyes. Same swift feeling rushed through their whole bodies, felt in every touch, through their clothes. Sasuke was filled with excitement, everything was perfect.

Itachi quickly straddled him, bent down and let their lips meet in a deep, passionate kiss. They became excited, gripped in each other's hair as they breathed faster. Itachi leaned down, cupped his otouto's beautiful face in his hands and covered his face with wet, tender kisses. He had such a need for his otouto ... he almost looked edible. Sasuke's cheeks adorned with a delicate blush; increased Itachi's need for him.

Sasuke lifted his hands from his big brother's head and managed to get them to roll around so that he was on top. Itachi grunted, he didn't like to be dominated but let his little brother have his way a short time. Sasuke bent down, freed Itachi's black hair from its ponytail and let it spread out over the pillow while he licked Itachi's lips, asked for entrance.

Itachi opened his mouth willingly but turned them around in the same moment so he was on top again, straddled Sasuke's waist with a delighted smile on his pale lips.  
>"This is how it should be, otouto," he murmured with his soft, slightly seductive voice. Sasuke gave in, enjoyed the feeling of being completely dominated by his brother, and now it was he who opened his mouth to his nii-san and their tongues fought for dominance.<p>

Itachi won, of course, and he tasted the wonderful taste of his otouto. He wanted to taste him in more ways than this...

Their hands wandered further down, Itachi could not stop himself, he began to pull off Sasuke's shirt. Everything was perfect, the moment and their feelings wove them together and kept them locked in the wonderful moment. Sasuke stretched up, eagerly, and began to unbutton Itachi's shirt, smiled when the cloth fell off and more of his nii-san's strong, gorgeous body was revealed.

Their chests collided when they intertwined their bodies and they began to make out, drank in the moment. The light from the ceiling lamp shone in Itachi's black eyes, which glowed with love ... and lust. Sasuke's abdominal muscles tightened at the hungry expression on his nii-san's face. Love overwhelmed them, and Sasuke closed his eyes happily, lived into the passionate kiss when they began stripping the rest of their clothes.

Sasuke interrupted the kiss to catch his breath, pressed against his brother.

Their eyes met, and they realized they wanted to go further ... much further. Itachi smirked - he was looking sexier than ever in that moment - and bent down again, this time he let his lips brush against his otouto's neck again, attacked it with lovebites and kisses. Sasuke raised his head again and joined their lips in another passionate kiss, that sent tingles through them.

"It may be true that you can't be loved by someone else," Sasuke mumbled - he could hardly speak for his lips were so busy - "but neither can I." Itachi smiled. It was time for the next step, and the two brothers looked eagerly forward to spending the night together.

The air was heated up, seemed to vibrate around them and they were pushed closer to their goal. More intense breath, fiercely kisses, hands that wandered further – to what they both wanted, desired. They could feel it clearly, the need in their bodies.

Finally ...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I'm not used to write this kind of lovelust. I tried my hardest to get it down written..How was it? Please review but no flames are desired, thanks!**


End file.
